


How Not To Dance At Your First Frat Party

by Kangarooblu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, bad dancing, cute losers dear lord, im so in love with lev hes such a cutie patootie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooblu/pseuds/Kangarooblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev loves fun and exciting events, which is why he's over the moon when Kuroo invites him to his first big college party. Then he finds out this party is definitely not fun and exciting, and takes it upon himself take make it as fun and exciting as he anticipated.</p><p>With the power of bad dancing, he might just be able to reach his goal, as well as dance around with an angry midget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Dance At Your First Frat Party

This party was boring. Absolutely, super duper, capital B boring. Lev couldn't stand it. He hated situations where there was nothing to do or where everyone was too quiet with uncertainty; no one wanted to make a move to instigate something, yet they all wanted someone to get the ball rolling. Lev had taken it upon himself many times to be that ball roller. It looked like he would have to be the ball roller this time too.

This was his first big college party, and it was nothing like he expected. Though he wasn't big on the idea of jello shots and flashing lights and drunk frat boys everywhere, he did like the idea of music and dancing and goofing around. He almost preferred the first idea to the deafening quiet surrounding him now. 

Kuroo, a senpai of his from high school, invited him to the house warming party for the newbies joining his frat, along with a few others from their college. Knowing Kuroo, he thought this 'simple get together' as he put put it would be wild and fun and crazy, and though he wasn't too keen on that, he still thought it would be enjoyable. 

This wasn't enjoyable. This was torture.

Kuroo himself wasn't even there. Lev had walked through the door to the enormous dorm, was given a wave and a smirk from the rooster-headed man, and then Kuroo ditched him by crawling out the bathroom window yelling something about a sicker party somewhere else on campus.

That actually concerned Lev; sick party? Did that mean a party full of ill people? Did Kuroo have a cold or was he planning on catching one there? Why would he want to get sick in the first place?

All these thoughts filled Lev's head while clenched and unclenched the plastic red cup filled with Diet Coke, contrary to alcohol, in his left hand.

He was leaning his body almost at a perfect ninety degree angle against the island in the kitcheny area, his plastic red cup now placed to the side to allow his long arms to dangle off the other side of the island. He whined in the back of throat.

He didn't know a single soul here, it was tremendously boring, and Kuroo was out getting himself sick. 

"This blows." he said, with a high-pitched, childlike quality to his voice.

A few people were milling about around him, and while he was not-so-subtly-people-watching, his eyes caught something that would change the whole momentum of the night. 

A radio.

It was a small one, an even smaller amplifier next to it, and it was quietly playing some soft song that was heavy on the guitar. 

Lev jumped with excitement, his limbs flailing out enough to knock into a person with ash-blond hair and a beauty mark under his eye. A few people stared at the giddy smile etched onto his face and the way he was constantly bouncing on the balls of his heels, before he bolted straight towards the dingy little radio. 

He then bolted right back to the island to get his drink. Lev was somewhat responsible, he couldn't leave his cup out with no one to attend to it at a party. That would be both dangerous and rude. 

At twice the speed as he was running before, which made a few more stare at him, he managed to make it across the room to the small radio sitting in a white bookshelf.

He tried his best to be casual and look like he totally knew what he was doing (he didn't have a clue as to how to work the small machine) as he twisted the little dials and moved the antenna around. Seriously, electronic devices still had antennas? Since when? The late 90's and early 2000's?

All Lev ended up doing was messing up the reception and the volume, resulting in an extremely loud wave of static to course through a mile radius of the dorm. 

"Sorry!" Lev exclaimed, frantically trying to fix the radio. Finally, after twenty minutes of fiddling around with the gosh darned device, he managed to land on a pop and rock station, and adjusted the volume to the perfect level of not too loud but just loud enough.

He spun on his heel, grinning doofily, and expected to see a whole bunch of party goers to be dancing around now that the mood had finally been set. 

Nobody did anything remotely different, even with the cheery new music floating in the background. 

Lev whined again and slumped forward in defeat. He couldn't believe this! He had done everything right, besides almost breaking the radio and nearly trampling people on his way to getting there, yet his efforts were fruitless. If anything, everyone seemed even more uncomfortable at not knowing what to do in this situation.

Time for Lev to use his second plan, a plan he just made up that very moment, to save the day.

This play would have him initiate the dancing, and everyone would follow soon after. The downside: Lev couldn't dance. At all. He practically had two left feet and he knew it. That wasn't what bothered him, he loved to dance in all his terrible hilarity. He was just afraid everyone would feel secondhand embarrassment from him and his dancing and no one would join in. 

So he had to adjust this plan, just a little bit. All he would need to do is dance with someone who was a better dancer than him. Or whoever was close enough for him to grab and pull into a dance. He opted for the second choice, and landed his hand on the shoulder of a very short, random partier, and he looked up at Lev with a mix of exasperation and confusion and a hair of anger.

"I'm borrowing him for a second, I swear I'll return him!" Lev called a little too loudly at the people the shorty was previously having a conversation with before dragging him away. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" The short man asked, or rather demanded, struggling to pull himself away from his tall captor. 

Lev stopped in his walking-slash-running-spree, making the shorter slam into him at the unexpected stop. He bent down because oh man this guy was really tiny, and gave a smile that seemed too childish to be mischievous. He then started twisting around comically, flailing his arms and legs out in every direction.

"Dancing!"

The shorty snorted, kneed Lev in the shin (which only slightly weakened his dancing ability), and started to walk back to the corner Lev found him in.

"Wait!" Lev yelled again, helplessness and somehow cheer in his tone.

"No, no, no, absolutely, positively, fucking no." The shorter grumbled, not even bothering to turn around to face Lev. 

Lev turned him around instead. 

He placed both hands on his hips instinctively, spinning the short boy around, making him give an uncharacteristic yelp. 

Lev's eyes were wide with realization of what he did. It didn't stop him from trying to initiate the dancing, however.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry just please-I'm bored and you're probably bored and everyone else is really really bored and I didn't know what to do I just needed to do something to get the party going and this seemed like such a good idea and now it really doesn't." 

The shorter stared at him, another mix of emotions (mostly anger) filling him. With a sigh, he forceably took Lev's hands off his hips, shoving them back towards Lev, but not letting go of either of them.

"Can we get this over with at least?"

Lev's face went from sad puppy to child who just got said puppy on Christmas morning in a millisecond. 

"Yes! Definitely yes yes yes!" 

The two started swaying completely out of sync with each other, making some of the people around them stare and giggle, and in turn made the smaller man scowl with embarrassment. Lev was just smiling happily through it all, spinning and laughing and trying to get his dance partner to do something other than grumble and make mean comments.

After a little bit, the guy Lev knocked into at the beginning of the party, the one with the beauty mark, pulled another man in the small dancing area, and started to, frankly, dance much better than both Lev and shorty.

The ice had broken then, and the radio's volume was now cranked up to eleven, people whooping and hollering and dancing.

The shorter pulled away from Lev, mumbling and grumbling and sauntered away from the crowd of people. Lev followed after him like a lost puppy. 

"What?" The short man turned on his heel and stared pointedly at Lev, making him jump with startlement.

"What?" 

"What-" Shorty groaned into his hands before looking up at Lev, annoyance written in his features. 

"We're done. Mission accomplished. No more boring party atmostphere, right?"

"Well, right, but-"

"No buts. It's done, over, finished."

"But-"

"But what?" he snapped.

Lev blinked down at him, confused by his angered tone.

"But I liked dancing with you. I thought you liked dancing with me, too."

"...You thought wrong. Shut up now and go and do whatever."

"Dance with me again!"

"Jesus, no, look I-"

It was too late, as Lev had taken his hand and was trying to pull a resisting shorty to the dance floor. Suddenly, Lev stopped, making the shorter slam into him a second time. Lev tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Why not? Don't you like dancing with me? Is it because I make you look shorter in comparison-"

This got Lev another hit to the shin, except much, much harder this time. He was practically doubled over in pain now, half looming over the angrier midget. 

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall!"

"Okay!" Lev whined. After he managed to straighten himself up, he begged another question.

"Can I know your name then? I've been referring to you as shorty in my inner monologue for a while now and-" 

A kick to the opposite shin.

"...Yaku Morisuke."

Lev was smiling through the pain.

"Haiba Lev! Just Lev is fine though."

"Lev? What kind of name is that?"

"A Russian one! Well, I guess a half Russian one, on my mothers side to be exact, oh and actually it's kind of funny how I got that name, you see-"

"I didn't ask for your entire life story laid out in front of me, thanks." Yaku said with a roll to his eyes. Lev didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"You're welcome!"

Cue a groan from Yaku.

"How have you survived this long with all that stupidity of yours?"

"I'm not that stupid! And just fine, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, I guess. You did get into university after all."

"Exactly!" 

The two stood in silence for the next little while. Yaku glancing at the ground, then the ceiling, then back at the ground; Lev staring happily at Yaku while bouncing on the tips of his toes. 

A few notes from the radio made their way to Lev's ears as something he recognized. 

"Hey, I know this song." he stated.

"And?"

"Do you want to dance?" 

"No-"

"But Yaku-san-"

"It's Yaku, and no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with funfetti on top?"

"If I say yes will you please shut up?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

Yaku was the one to pull Lev to the dance floor this time around, and he found it surprisingly...okay. Lev was busting out the chicken dance and the sprinkler, leading Yaku to apologize to everyone remotely around them for the atrocious dancing of his partner. Dance partner. They were hardly friends, so partner worked perfectly well in this case. 

That's what Yaku thought until he heard comments like "Aw, such cute boyfriends!" and "They are so adorable together," and "Look at that height difference!"

The last one got to him. 

Yaku couldn't escape the crowd of people even if he wanted to at this point, and decided on at least trying to enjoy himself as much as he could while pressed against a couch and a tall, annoying beanpole, who couldn't dance to save his life.

Lev picked up on his troubles, and took both Yaku's hands in his, swaying him to the beat. 

"Come on!" Lev smiled all big and happy, "Try and have fun with it!"

He danced them into a floor lamp. Then into the couch. Then he accidentally hit Yaku in the chest with his elbow.

"I'll have fun if you'd stop trying to kill me!" Yaku practically screamed to be heard over the music. Lev just smiled at him.

"You're really cute when you're angry!"

"What? I'm mute? Clearly I'm not!"

"No! Cute! Yaku-san is really cute!"

"Suit? What the fuck-I'm wearing a t-shirt!"

"Cute! You, Yaku-san, are C-U-T-E!"

"...Shut up!"

But Yaku was smiling. He was flushed in the face and dancing with a maniac who was even more red and smiling ten fold. 

Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. 

They danced out the moment in a matter of hours and were soon the last one's on the dance floor, panting and sweaty and happier than can be. 

Yaku dropped Lev's hands and went back to being a fair bit of a grump, scanning the walls until his eyes found a clock.

"It's almost two-thirty."

"In the morning?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes you ninny, we should both be going."

Lev pouted and nodded his head solemnly.

"I guess...but I don't want to leave you."

"Don't say stuff like that! You just met me, you know, I could be a serial murderer or something."

"But I know you're not! You're too nice, if a little mean and grumpy, kind of an overall frump, but you're also really cute and adorable and a really really good dancer! You're Yaku-san and I like you!"

"Oh my god-just-shut up!"

"Do you not like me? Yaku-san?"

"Shut up!"

"So you do like me?"

"Jesus Christ, be quiet already!"

"That's not a no!"

"I'm leaving, you can stay here for all I care."

Except Yaku did care, at least a little bit. He was afraid Lev would get stolen or run over or something on his way home, but he'd never admit that.

He closed the door with a slam on his way out, trying to muffle the "Goodnight, Yaku-san!"

Halfway on his walk back to his own dorm room, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, lighting up with a text.

To: Yaku Morisuke  
From: Haiba Lev <3  
Hi Yaku-san! I hope you don't mind, but I put my number in your phone! I also put yours in mine, so we could stay in touch! Wow, it's real late, I guess we should both go to bed, huh? Nighty night! Sleep tight! Eat a good breakfast in the morning! :D

To: Haiba Lev <3  
From: Yaku Morisuke  
Goodnight. You're lucky I'm not there to kick you again for taking my phone.

To: Yaku Morisuke  
From: Haiba Lev <3  
D:

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the Nekoma OVA has me so in love with Lev like oh man. I was thinking of making this multi-chaptered, but with school and some asanoya fics I'm working on, I think I'll have to settle for this one-shot, I hope you don't mind! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
